


Perseverance

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Gudako tried to approach the cold and distant Castor
Relationships: Castor/Female Protagonist, Dioscuri | Saber/Female Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Perseverance

_Castor._

The Greek god who mastered in... Well, he's at least loyal to his sister. Unlike any divine spirit summoned into Chaldea, Castor is uniquely blunt and cold, even saying that he rather die than cooperating with humans.

But such a condition only applies if only his little sister didn't agree to work with the master. So, as long as Pollux wanted to be with Gudako, Castor would give in. Maybe he cursed himself for descending to work with the race that he despised the most.

Only Pollux knows the reason why he looked down on humans.

Pollux is a kind and nice girl. Yet, surprisingly a master at boxing. That may come as a shocking fact, even Jason recommends the master to go to her for that matter.

Also compared to Gudako, Pollux was rather tall, even taller than Medusa who is quite considered to be tall amongst female Servants. So does Castor. Yet— what shocked her the most about him.

Yes,

His husky and deep voice.

At first, when she saw him from the datamine, he looks like a child but then when he answered to her summoning and stood right in front of her, he stood there with his menacing gaze ready to strike her down any seconds she move an inch of your body,

**"Huh? A human? How unpleasant! Just die!"**

Now when she recalled the memory when she first summoned them, it made her feel bad really. Castor never changed at all, he never interacts with any servants except the Argonauts and his twin little sister. Always complaining and turning blind eyes especially when Gudako tried to pull the brightest smile to him.

Now is her time to try to approach him again. Gudako already asked Pollux when Castor was gone as he was forced to obtain something with Asclepius (he was forced by Pollux to do that) about how Gudako wanted to befriend him. Pollux seemed hesitant because she spilled the truth that stabs her heart the most,

_"He will not befriend anyone, not unless they are equal to gods."_

She have to try nonetheless. To show that boy about her undying conviction that she will not stop until she gets what you want.

He was sitting calmly there, polishing the sword with a cloth. It has been stained from the earlier mission, she presumed. Must be involving a great snake again because she remembered Asclepius was so eager to obtain a snake's blood for his immortality medicine.

His golden hair shines the most under the sunlight, creating a lot of dazzling sparkles reflecting from it. She saw it with your her own two eyes, his calm purple eyes which seemed to dim a little bit. If only his tongue is a bit nicer, she could fall in love with him deeper than any servant. I mean who wouldn't?!

Greek gods and goddesses are the epitomes of beauty themselves. With their unparalleled beauty and gracefulness, no wonder why are they praised so highly even into the high heavens by their worshippers. So to shield herself from actually melting upon approaching his shining figure, she stopped on her movement not far away yet not to close to him.

"Castor?" Gudako called out softly.

Castor instantly gritted his teeth through his partially opened mouth. Putting the sword aside, he rose and walks past her as he says, "Don't talk to me."

"Wait, castor—!" She quickly turns into his direction to grabs his hand from walking away but as her hand nearly touch his white robe, he took the sword swiftly into his right hand and points it right at her face.

"Cease, I will not hesitate to cut you if she isn't here."

Those words are really cold, even colder than any servants that have rejected her in the past. No matter how much she tried to talk to him, it was always fruitless. With him pointing his sword at her or his sister trying to holding him back from spitting out words that sound so unlike a human.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you."

"Is there any significant meaning to that? I do not see any benefits from talking to a human like you. Don't regard me so lowly."

He dematerialized his sword and briskly leaves her all alone there. Watching him walking away was like looking at the person who hated her leaving her in despair. It hurts the most, especially his words. She didn't mind if he hurt her physically but words cut deeper than knives.

They last longer and will always remain as a bad memory.

~*~

Times have passed since her last encounter with Castor. Afterward, Gudako rarely saw him around again. Only Pollux and when she tried to question her about his whereabouts, she only shakes her head and apologizes that she cannot disclose it.

This made Gudako feel extremely worried if something does befall to that young man. She finally came up with a plan to try asking the Argonauts about it since Pollux gives her no hope at all. She asked Asclepius because Castor and he do get along very well.

"Castor, huh? I believe he has received an extremely lethal injury from the earlier mission when he tried to save Pollux and Mordred."

Wait... Did he save Mordred? A person aside from his little sister?— she thought. Her eyes began to go watery and Achilles who noticed this instantly smacks Asclepius as he thought the latter made her cry.

"Stop it, green guy!" Asclepius hisses at Achilles but both of them casting worried glances to her afterward. "Check him, Master. Sooner or later, he must eventually seek your help."

Wasting no further times, she grabbed the tissue from the confused Karna and wipes her tears harshly. Standing full of pride, she says to the three servants sitting in front of her, "I WILL DO IT! I WILL SAVE CASTOR!"

"Ohh!!! Good luck melting his burning hatred towards hu—" Asclepius covered Achilles's mouth before he finished his sentence while Karna nodded his head nonetheless, despite not understanding anything at all.

Jogging into where they shared their room, Pollux happened to exit from the room and upon seeing her master running through the hallway and finally stops right beside her did confuse her, "I-is something the matter?"

"Castor... Castor—" she said it amidst her ragged breath. It was hard enough to breathe just by running the Chaldea facility alone. "I want to go see him!"

"Yes."

Pollux lets her enter the room. But she didn't enter herself and that makes Gudako even more panicked than ever before. The door is locked as well. Is she trying to trap the master there with her twin brother—? Fortunately, Castor has his back facing Gudako so he didn't notice that it was her who enter the room instead.

"Damn it! This hurts... If only I didn't save that little girl and let her die then I wouldn't suffer like this!"

As expected... When Gudako first heard he saved Mordred, it all seemed too impossible. Now that she is hearing the truth from Castor himself, it was the kind of answer she expects coming from him. He is always so ruthless and unfriendly to everyone, there is no way he would save another servant that has nothing to do with him.

"Pollux, I don't understand... Why does it matter if another servant will be killed anyway...? Why do you have to save them?"

She could only gulp your saliva back nervously and stood there in silence. Hearing him uttering those words, his deep voice gradually becoming cracked as he continues,

"You don't need to save them... You don't need to suffer for them the second time... You have to stay by my side until the end. You promised me..."

It was always like that, isn't it? Greek heroes, gods, and goddesses suffering from a tragic fate. Whether they are separated or torn from their loved ones. Dioscuri's tale despite being famous for being together forming the constellation of Gemini hides a deep dark truth you heard just now.

"Cas—"

"How long has it been since you call me by my name? You always call me your older brother..." She heard his chuckle thickly perfumed with a hint of sadness within. He slowly turns his head and Gudako is ready to punch her way out to the door but right when he raised his gaze to finally catch the sight of his master standing there, sweating— he unexpectedly pulled a thin smile to grace his lips. "You look foolish."

"H-h-huh?!?!" She is pretty sure he's trying to mock her right now.

"I am a divine spirit, I know that it is not Pollux who enters. There is no way your lowly soul will match her."

"Oh... Okay... I-i will just quietly leave then..."

"Pollux will be sad if you leave. She forced me to talk to you."

"Is that so?" Again, the reason why he is willing to have eye contact and talk to the master as equals is because of his little sister.

"I will not seek your help. It will consume a lot of your magical energy anyway." He said, his gaze now drifting away to his bandaged arm.

"Your arm..." A strange glow emits from it despite being fully covered in bandages, Gudako tried to carefully observe it from a closer range. Seeing his skin bursting a muscle from there.

"A curse from the age of the gods. Asclepius is searching for the cure already but Pollux is so insistent on pushing him to go make it sooner. Though, I can't blame him. Medicine took some time to make anyway."

It looked really painful and she heard the sadness lacing from his earlier tones so she couldn't help but ask, "Does it hurt that much?"

"Yeah." He shut his eyes and took a small deep breath before revealing his eyes to the world again. Seeing him up close like made her heart thump wildly inside her chest. He is even more beautiful than the last time she saw him. "Just a little talk like this. You can go now, to whatever you are doing previously. You don't need to care about me."

"Alright." She can't push it any further anyway, she doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Hey, I hope it heals soon. I will overwork Asclepius for you if you want." You offer him a smile.

"Sure." He nods, "Call Pollux for me, will you?" Listening to his final request she bows her head a little bit and it does surprise him slightly.

"Yes, Castor." Turning her back to him, Gudako quietly left the room. Standing in front of the door even when it's already closed. "I guess, it's a relief now that he doesn't point a sword at me. Try again, next time!"

It is an accomplishment now that Castor is willing to exchange words and hold a proper conversation with her. A real accomplishment for making herself not looking egoistical either. It made her heart flutter knowing from here onwards, maybe things could have been slightly different than before.

She is happy, more than happy. Castor confessed his feelings earlier even when he knew that it was his master who entered their room since the beginning. Even as it partially confuses her because it doesn't make any sense, she is not disappointed at all.

She will try again next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castor shed a real tear to drop from the corner of his eye while he gently closes his eyes, "Zeus, you wretched god. You allow me to be materialized into this world knowing well I will never forgive anyone. This burden of humiliation you casted on me—!"

It must be known to everyone that despite thinking himself as god and underestimating human, Castor himself, does not have Zeus's blood on him. He was a mortal and forever burdening the fact that his parents fell into Zeus's trickery.

That alone should be enough to explain, why he hated both humans and the gods.


End file.
